english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Tatasciore
Frederick "Fred" Tatasciore (born June 15, 1967 in New York City, New York, USA) is an American veteran voice actor. He's known for voicing: Damon Baird in Gears of War, Hank McCoy/Beast in Wolverine and the X-Men, Hulk in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Kakuzu in Naruto: Shippūden, Shifu in DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness and Saren Arterius in Mass Effect. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2010) - Manish Man (ep3) *American Dad! (2005-2017) - Additional Voices *Archer (2013-2016) - Donald Zissner (ep82), Additional Voices *Ask the StoryBots (2016-2018) - Bang, Incus (ep10), Ned the Neutron (ep12) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Resistance Leader (ep23), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Hulk, Aim Agent #3 (ep64), Alien#3 (ep18), Alien Guard #1 (ep51), Atlantean Spy/Pasty Man (ep31), Atlantean Warrior (ep13), Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt, Cabbie (ep52), Crimson Dynamo (ep44), Crossbones (ep69), Guard #4 (ep41), Hydra Soldier (ep76), Kangbot (ep65), Nightmare Ultron (ep47), Ringmaster (ep24), S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech #2 (ep44), SHIELD Agent (ep34), Secret Service #2 (ep69), Subway Passenger (ep43), Thunderball, Troll #1 (ep73), Troll Leader (ep10), Volstagg *Baby Blues (2000) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - Farmer Buyer, Abraham Lincoln (ep30), Airline Pilot (ep33), Bear (ep33), Biker (ep30), British Guy (ep40), Cameraman (ep9), Caterpillar (ep36), Dalai Lama (ep28), Disembodied Voice (ep4), Dog #1 (ep36), Dr. Matt (ep50), Dragon Puppet (ep35), German Scientist (ep28), Man (ep26), Passenger Dog #2 (ep12), Pro-Triangle Guy (ep12), Rodeo Guard (ep42), Snail #1 (ep26), TV Announcer (ep26), Trucker (ep8) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010-2011) - Arsenal (ep42), Major Force (ep62), Mutant Master (ep42), Sgt. Rock (ep46) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) - Ape Man (ep46), Big Guy (ep18), Billy (ep10), Dillingsly (ep43), Dorsal Foot (ep27), Half-Beard Ghost (ep52), Jonathan (ep21), Lead Viking Ghost (ep25), McFinn (ep20), Milton (ep17), Minus (ep43), Mr. Howard/Yeti (ep10), Oft-Injured Willy (ep52), Old Man Drummond (ep27), Pizza O'Possum (ep52), Police Officer (ep25), Potts (ep27), Ranger Mark (ep25), Salomon (ep20), Scary Man (ep21), Scarecrow (ep21), Sorcerer (ep17), Sorcerer Puppet (ep17), Swamp Monster (ep18) *Ben 10 (2006-2008) - Cannonbolt, Alarm Voice (ep13), Bad Guy #1 (ep3), Ben 10,000, Coach Finn (ep35), Computer #2 (ep14), Convict (ep37), Doomicus (ep19), Employee (ep23), Fungal Brain (ep20), Gladiator #2 (ep18), Guard#1 (ep41), Guard #1 (ep44), Kappa Statue (ep32), Krakken (ep3), Policeman#1 (ep9), Ripjaws, Security Guard (ep42), Soldier (ep14), Squire#1 (ep35), Thief #1 (ep29), Thief#2 (ep9), Tourist (ep26), Train Conductor (ep44), Vendor (ep29), Way Big (ep46) *Ben 10 (2016) - Hydromander (ep3), Hydromander Adolescents (ep3) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2011) - Foreman (ep6), Hammer (ep6), Knight #3 (ep22), Quince (ep17), Robot Guard (ep17), Strabismus (ep22), Surgeon (ep6) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *BoJack Horseman (2014) - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2014-2016) - Bread Maker, Baby Bread Maker, Baby Santa Crust (ep29), Buttermilk (ep16), Deep Voice (ep19), Duck Minister, Emerald Loaf (ep4), Giant Birthday Cake (ep7), Giant Underpants (ep7), Pond Monster, Santa Crust (ep29), Stankasaurus (ep2), Video Game Announcer *Bunnicula (2018) - Chaos (ep90), Count Orlock (ep70) *Castlevania (2017) - Beast (ep4), Additional Voices *Chowder (2009) - Bear (ep33), Tooth King (ep33) *Class of 3000 (2007) - The Beast (ep15) *Costume Quest (2019) - Norm, Announcer (ep4), Grubbin Ty, Jeff aka Monster Norm (ep6), Monster Crowd (ep6), Monster Dog Walker Doyle, Ned Nougat, Old Man Unibrow (ep9), Person (ep10), Store Owner (ep1), Terrorcrow (ep5), Tree Monster (ep7), Various Monsters (ep2), Additional Voices *Dan Vs. (2011-2013) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006) - Pacha (eps1-19) *Disney Amphibia (2019) - Soggy Joe (ep7), Additional Voices *Disney Big City Greens (2018) - Daisy (ep5) *Disney Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (2017) - Giant Slug (ep11), Ogre, Sluggy (ep11), Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales (2017-2018) - Burrito Salesperson (ep7), Charybdis (ep9), Gyropuddlians (ep22), Ligeia (ep9), Mummy (ep7), Red Terra-Firmian (ep4), Theater Manager (ep4) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2017) - Water Spirit (ep20) *Disney Fancy Nancy (2018) - Santa (ep16) *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2013) - Cabbie (ep7), John Office Fish (ep98), Worker 1 (ep7) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Pituitor (ep6), Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Janitor, The Director (ep50), Additional Voices *Disney Motorcity (2012) - Antonio, Gang Member (ep16) *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015-2017) - Coach Egsgard (ep18), Grinkon (ep31), Mr. Egsgard (ep32), Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - Sundown (ep47), Additional Voices *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2016) - Guzzly Bear (ep32), Store Owner (ep32) *Disney Sofia the First (2015-2018) - Harumph, Stable Master (ep56), Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2017) - Buff Frog, Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017-2019) - Hook Hand (Singing Voice; ep32), Villager (ep1), Additional Voices *Disney Tron: Uprising (2012-2013) - CLU, Kevin Flynn (ep9) *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2013-2016) - Beast (ep2), Boss (ep39), Captain Tim (ep40), Dracor (ep43), Dragon King (ep9), Frankenstein (ep40), Kragthar, Lost and Found Guy (ep15), Masked Dominator (ep30), Mooplexian (ep20), Pit Monster (ep9), Snailman the Mailman (ep6), The Beast (ep37), Thrax (ep17), Additional Voices *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Señor Uhl, Aaarrrgghh!!! (ep6), Neb (ep3), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Shifu, Announcer (ep22), Bandit (ep57), Bandit (ep68), Bandit #1 (ep40), Bao, Big Buffalo (ep61), Buffalo (ep63), Buffalo Guard #1 (ep39), Buffalo Soldier #1 (ep21), Buffalo Thug #2 (ep59), Buffalo Trumpeter (ep15), Buffalo Worker (ep58), Business Ox (ep60), Can-Shoo (ep41), Chulun (ep57), Croc #1 (ep4), Croc #2 (ep59), Demon (ep18), Doorman (ep63), Duck Villager (ep12), Elderly Goat (ep10), Gah-Ri, Gatekeeper (ep42), Goat (ep2), Goat (ep63), Goat #1 (ep41), Goat Thug #2 (ep59), Grim (ep24), Guard (ep34), Guard #1 (ep16), Guard#2 (ep16), Head Ox (ep43), Hopping Ghost (ep30), Kid (ep54), Large Goat (ep24), Mayor Pig (ep7), Merchant (ep36), Messenger Pig (ep55), Mill Worker#1 (ep73), Old Pig (ep24), Pants (ep26), Patron#1 (ep54), Pig (ep23), Pig #2 (ep50), Pig Farmer (ep43), Pig Villager #2 (ep63), Rhino Captain (ep46), Rhino Guard (ep76), Rhino Guard #1 (ep6), Rhino Guard #1 (ep8), Rhino Guard #1 (ep19), Rhino Guard #2 (ep6), Rhino Guard #2 (ep51), Sheep Kid (ep28), Thug (ep45), Thug (ep74), Villager (ep35), Villager (ep68), Villager #1 (ep13), Villager #1 (ep56), Villager #2 (ep76), Villager #3 (ep55), Warrior 1 (ep74), Warrior #1 (ep9), Water Buffalo Thug (ep20) *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014) - Admin #1 (ep19), Announcer (ep18), Cats (ep26), Control Voice (ep16), Cook, Red Tag Admin, Robot (ep18), Soldier (ep13), Soldier (ep23), Soldier #1 (ep12), Soldier #1 (ep17), Soldier #1 (ep26), Soldier on P.A. (ep13), Vornicarn *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2017) - Charles Dickens (ep23), David Bushnell (ep33), Genghis Khan, Leif Erikson (ep47), Robert Edwin Peary (ep36), Winston Churchill (ep6), Zeus (ep13), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2010) - Cameraman (ep79), Gus (ep75), Streetcorner Santa#1 (ep79), Toy Christmas Tree (ep79) *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016-2018) - AAARRRGGHH!!!, Bagdwella, Gato (ep27), Gun Robot (ep10), Principal (ep10), Señor Uhl, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014) - Orangutan (ep7) *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2017) - King Lubos (ep14), Varkon (ep17), Vrepit Sal (ep17), Warden (ep20) *Family Guy (1999-2017) - Additional Voices *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2011) - Balrog (ep36), Dream Narrator (ep36), Ghost (ep36) *Fast & Furious: Spy Racers (2019) - Rusty (ep4), Sudarikov (ep4) *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Annoyed Fan (ep8), Bounce House (ep8), Ship Translator (ep4), Sneaker Speaker (ep4), Yellow Alien (ep4) *Generator Rex (2010-2011) - NoFace, Providence Tech (ep10), Additional Voices *Green Eggs and Ham (2019) - Boss (ep13), Emergency Worker 03 (ep3), Flea (ep6), Glurfsburg Cop 2 (ep1), Grandpa (ep11), Proprietor 6 (ep10), Shvizelton Neighbor 3 (ep7), Yes Man *Harvey Beaks (2015-2017) - Adult Male J (ep40), Battery Guy (ep28), Bob (ep35), Diner (ep40), Door Guy (ep35), Farmer (ep28), Flying Rock (ep29), Guy (ep51), Huge Onlooker (ep35), Johnny Tornado (ep41), Monster (ep10), Monster (ep29), Monster (ep41), Monster A (ep49), Monster B (ep49), Swamp Creature (ep40), Swamp Monster (ep26), Trident Man (ep41) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004) - Lawyer (ep18), Nikos (ep18) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Hulk, Actor (ep24), Astronaut #1 (ep5), Astronaut #2 (ep16), Bruce Banner (ep42), Charon (ep41), Dino #1 (ep44), Doombot (ep44), Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (ep11), Ghost Rider, Golf Park Owner (ep7), Grand Herald (ep24), Herb, Hydra Soldier (ep47), Karnak (ep22), Maestro (ep40), Sheriff (ep39), Skrull #1 (ep30), Volstagg (ep19), Wrecker (ep37), Xemnu (ep35) *Invader Zim (2001-2003) - Coach Walrus (ep25), Communications Officer (ep17), Cop (ep16), Fireman #1 (ep16), Flapp (ep5), Human Slave (ep21), Invader Slacks (ep16), Janitor (ep13), Lard Nar (ep22), Mission Director (ep13), Mr. Dwicky (ep25), Neighbor, News Anchor (ep21), Newscaster (ep24), Presidentman's Announcer (ep24), Santa Walla (ep21), Shabby Guy (ep18), Snowman (ep21), Turkeyneck (ep18) *Jeff & Some Aliens (2017) - Alien Captive (ep5), Alien Overseer #2 (ep1), Commercial VO (ep2), Jerry (ep7), Judge (ep2), Larry (ep1), MC (ep8), Narrator (ep5), Narrator (ep8), Radio Announcer #1 (ep7), Zargon (ep1) *Justice League: Action (2016-2017) - Robot (ep13), Solomon Grundy (ep3) *Lego City Adventures (2019) - Additional Voices *Lego Hero Factory (2010-2011) - Drilldozer (ep5), Frantic Citizen (ep1), Thunder (ep4), Witch Doctor *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - BL-OX (ep10), Super Battle Droid #1 (ep10) *Lost in Oz (2017) - Jo, General Guph (ep7), Green Trooper Nome, Velvet Rope, Witchlet (ep3) *MAD (2010-2013) - Darth Vader (ep78), George Washington (ep90), Jake the Dog (ep83), John Casey (ep12), Robert Langdon (ep12), Additional Voices *Mixels (2014) - Jawg (ep1), Major Nixel (ep1), Murp (ep1), Nixels (ep1), Slumbo (ep1) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Customer #2 (ep15), Earless Eddy (ep15), Graveyard Gary (ep15), Guy (ep10), Jehosephat (ep13), Lasagna Monster (ep13), Man (ep7), Mecha Foot (ep15), Mold (ep4), Prisoner (ep14), Professor (ep10), Ranger Rex (ep7), Skunkataur #3 (ep4), Talking Pickle (ep14), Tank (ep16), Termites (ep13), Thomas Jefferson, Turtle #2 (ep16), Weight Lifter (ep10), Zombie #2 (ep14) *Planet Sheen (2010-2013) - Emperor, Alien (ep1), Alien (ep4), Alien #1 (ep6), Announcer (ep8), Artist (ep15), Bleen, Builder (ep14), Chocktow (ep1), Chocktow (ep23), Delivery Man (ep23), Doaty (ep20), Egg Guard (ep16), Foreman (ep9), Gashlubb Frank (ep21), Guard (ep18), Guard (ep19), Guard (ep22), Guard #1 (ep4), Guard #1 (ep5), Guard #2 (ep4), Gwaltneys (ep11), Hamburger Creature (ep20), Head Boolyaboo (ep4), Hilda (ep24), Hole #1 (ep15), Kronktor (ep26), Monster (ep25), Monster Empress (ep22), Mustachio (ep19), Singing Child (ep21), Tar Monster Growls (ep19), Torzilla (ep6), Trapped Workman (ep10), Zeenuian, Zeenuian (ep26), Zeenuian #2 (ep8) *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Mr. Papier (ep10) *Regular Show (2015-2016) - Apollo (ep180), Barista (ep180), Chef (ep186), Chip Ear (ep215), Computer Guy (ep175), Dante (ep161), Farmer Jimmy (ep161), Gang Leader (ep185), Goose (ep215), Gruff Bounty Hunter (ep219), Guard (ep186), Guard 2 (ep186), Old Bat (ep216), Prosecut-Ear (ep215), Regular Guy (ep180), Reptilian Bounty Hunter (ep219), Security Guard (ep173), Space Tree Guard 1 (ep219), TV Announcer (ep216), Ted Nelson (ep173), Waiter 1 (ep161), Weird Guy (ep185) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018) - Delivery Guy (ep1), Guardsman No 1 (ep1), Guardsman No 2 (ep1), Repo Mantis (ep4) *Robot and Monster (2012-2014) - Punch Morley, Actor (ep17), Actor #2 (ep14), Audrey (ep19), Coworker #1 (ep12), Criminal (ep12), Generic Dad (ep22), Generic Male (ep16), Generic Mechanical (ep16), Loser (ep23), Moby, Police Officer (ep12), Referee (ep17), Stagehand (ep26), TV St. Crispy (ep22), Worker #3 (ep23) *Robot Chicken (2005-2006) - Christiopher Walken (ep17), Narrator (ep21), Professor Utonium (ep24), Sean Connery (ep24), William Shatner (ep17), Additional Voices *Sanjay and Craig (2013-2016) - Alien #2 (ep3), Announcer (ep39), Barfy, Barfy Jr. (ep24), Cameraman (ep3), Club Master (ep27), Inspector Dog (ep46), Man (ep2), Man (ep24), Peeler Dog (ep46), Pepper Guard (ep39), Phone Dog (ep24), Puppy (ep24), Shop Owner (ep27), Shrimp (ep39), Technician (ep3), Thug #1 (ep3), Thug 1 (ep8), Thug 3 (ep8), Transient Gentleman (ep27), Video Game Bowler (ep24), Werewolf (ep3), Will Willboard (Loud Voice; ep40) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - AJ Schwartz (ep45), Announcer (ep7), Demon Dog (ep10), Gluten Monster (ep45), Guard #2 (ep10), Janitor (ep7), Phantom (ep7), Workman 2 (ep1) *Shimmer and Shine (2017) - Wishy Washy Genie (ep39) *Skylanders: Academy (2016-2018) - Snap Shot, Strykore, Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2017) - Max Modell, Bystander (ep5), Chauffeur (ep1), Father (ep7), Hoodlum #2 (ep1), Mr. Slott (ep4), Police Officer #1 (ep1), Stark Security (ep8), Thug #1 (ep7), Trucker (ep4), Vulture Force #2 (ep8) *Squirrel Boy (2007) - Butch (ep21), Mother Bullysquirell (ep21) *Star Wars: Resistance (2018-2020) - Bolza Grool, Hapless Protestor (ep14), Narb (ep1), Orthog (ep14), Random Pirate (ep1), Stormtrooper #1 (ep14) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011) - Roos Tarpals (ep70) *Star Wars Rebels (2016) - Boss Yushyn (ep26), Mining Guild Guard (ep26) *StoryBots: Super Songs (2016) - Bang (ep1) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010) - Beast Soldier (ep2), Realtor (ep2), Rebel #1 (ep2) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016-2017) - Rocksteady (ep100), Skullface (ep89) *The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018) - Piper Beast (ep6), Popcorn Monster (ep1), Rage (ep1), Rude Truck Driver (ep2), Teen Guy (ep2), Teen in Car (ep2), Theater Employee (ep1) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Hulk, AIM Drone #3 (ep38), AIM Pilot (ep21), Ben Grimm/The Thing, Comm Officer (ep23), Fenris, Franklin Hall/Graviton (ep2), Frost Giant #2 (ep4), Mandrill (ep8), Red Hulk, SHIELD Agent (ep21), Skrull #1 (ep38), Volstagg, Yon Rogg *The Cleveland Show (2010-2013) - Additional Voices *The Garfield Show (2012-2015) - Additional Voices *The Loud House (2016-2017) - Bernie (ep27), Big Biker (ep10), Colonel Crackers (ep10), Dad in Van (ep32), Exterminator (ep12), Farmer (ep10), Game Announcer (ep20), Manager (ep20), Navy Seal #1 (ep27), Pool Manager #1 (ep8), Sergei (ep32), T-Bone (ep27) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016-2018) - Chef Schnitzel (ep10), Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Komodo, Munya, Zon, Ahuizotl (ep29), Allegewi (ep21), Amarok (ep4), Basil Lancaster (ep15), Constable (ep9), Eterno (ep11), Lead Agent (ep33), Lemurian Face (ep20) *ThunderCats (2012) - Dobo (ep19), Tookit *Tom Goes to the Mayor (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Decepticon Guard 1 (ep38), Night Watchman (ep29), Saberhorn *TripTank (2014-2016) - Alien #1 (ep7), Anti-Moodle (ep23), Caller (ep12), Caller (ep22), Freddy Krueger (ep5), God (ep3), John Mayer (ep19), Judge (ep17), Pete (ep4), President (ep27), Reporter (ep27), TV Zargon (ep27), Thug 1 (ep4), Thug 2 (ep4), Zorgon (ep8) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) - Announcer (ep19), Black Bolt (ep70), Cab Driver (ep40), Crossbones, Dragon Goon #1 (ep95), Giant Carnage (ep93), Hulk, Hydra Soldier (ep90), Karnak (ep70), Mr. Fix-It (ep95), Police Officer (ep7), Shield-Head Carnage (ep92) *Victor and Valentino (2019) - Hoot (ep13) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015-2016) - Computer Virus (ep20), Dust Bunny (ep19), Grim (ep16), Tree (ep19) *We Bare Bears (2017) - Captain (ep66) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Clyde (ep37), Skeleton (ep39), Toxic Terror (ep37) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Beast/'Hank McCoy', Blockbuster/Michael Baer, Harpoon/Kodiak Noatak (ep12), Hulk (ep7), Juggernaut/Cain Marko, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Krull, Superman Robots *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Mercenary #1, Additional Voices *Batman: Year One (2011) - Detective Flass *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009) - Tuma *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Mr. Bloomsberry *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Brainiac, Kryptomites *DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (2018) - Burly Man *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007) - Oliver, Additional Voices *Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight (2008) - Flint Fireforge, Fewmaster Toede, Hederick *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Billy Bear, Junior Bear *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Billy Bear, Horned Guard *Hulk Vs (2009) - Hulk *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Hulk *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Lex Luthor *Jungle Shuffle (2014) - Chimera, Cusumba *Justice League: Dark (2017) - Ghast *Lego DC Batman: Family Matters (2019) - Solomon Grundy *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis (2018) - Lobo *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High (2018) - Seven Sins *Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash (2017) - Dwight Monkfish *Marvel Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell (2016) - Hulk, Countdown *Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (2008) - Hulk, Additional Voices *Next Gen (2018) - Announcer, Police Robots, Robot Podium *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Frankencreep *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Cruel Dynomutt, Jack Rabble *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Alien, Hudson Baron *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) - The Bear *Son of Batman (2014) - Killer Croc *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) - Additional Voices *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Perry White *The Invincible Iron Man (2007) - The Mandarin, Additional Voices *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Hulk, Jarvis *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) - Hulk, Jarvis, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Additional Voices *Dino Time (2015) - Dr. Santiago 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! (2015) - Hulk, Ymir *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Santa Claus, Sinister Snowman *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady (2017) - Rocksteady 'Movies' *9 (2009) - 8, Radio Announcer *Alpha and Omega (2010) - Garn *Barnyard (2006) - Farmer Buyer *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Carny Owner, Francesco Thug *Bilal: A New Breed of Hero (2015) - Charlatan Priest, The Lord of Merchants, Additional Voices *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Frozen II (2019) - Additional Voices *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Billy Bear, Eric, Waldo *Gnome Alone (2018) - Additional Troggs, Mega-Trogg *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) - Additional Voices *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet (2014) - Bride's Seller, Drummer, Orange Seller *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Gorilla Guard 2, Panda Dad *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - Master Bear *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Elephant, Poacher #1, Teetsi *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional Voices *Moana (2016) - Additional Voices *Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Additional Voices *Regular Show The Movie (2015) - Father Time, Reporter, Security Guard, Timenado Mechanic, Willy *Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) - Dr. Achilles Milo, Harvey Bullock, Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *TMNT (2007) - General Gato, Additional Voices *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Team America: World Police (2004) - Samuel L. Jackson *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) - Jor-El, Security Guard *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - Monty Pig *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Clocks, Specs *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Max (2017) - Additional Voices *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) - Animal Control Guy 2 *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Star (2017) - Inn Keeper #1, Melchior, Pottery Vendor *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Fat Seagull *Koala Kid (2012) - Cutter, Additional Voices *Sheep & Wolves (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Top Cat: The Movie (2012) - Gorilla, Robot *Yellowbird (2014) - Male Bird, Pigeon 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Little Big Awesome (2016) - Gluko, Kitty Num Nums *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Dracula (ep5), Flynn (ep5) *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010-2012) - Hulk *Overwatch (2016) - Soldier: 76 (ep4) *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2005) - Oppo Rancisis (ep21), Qui-Gon Jinn (ep21) *Star Wars: Resistance (2018) - Bolza Grool, Narb (ep4) *Toasty Tales (2016) - Grunkadunk 'TV Specials' *A StoryBots Christmas (2017) - Bang *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Evil Way Big, Way Big *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Cannonbolt, Way Big *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Cheese Shogun Roquefort *Constant Payne (2001) - Skyjacker #2, Welton Payne-Smythe *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Citizen, Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Perry the Parademon *DC Super Hero Girls: SweetJustice (2019) - Commissioner James Gordon, Mr. Chapin *Disney Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! (2015) - Blooky, Butler Penguin *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: At the End of the Worlds (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013) - Hulk *Disney Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First: The Mystic Isles (2017) - Harumph, Additional Voices *Disney We Wish You A Merry Walrus (2014) - Capt. Rockhopper *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Shifu, Fan, Gah-Ri, Water Buffalo *Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past (2015) - Lt. Zorg, Rocksteady, Triceraton Soldier #1 *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus (2019) - Alien Guard, Comms Officer, Ham V.O., Man, Peace Day Host *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Hulk *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda (2018) - Hulk *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: Scouting for Leia/A Mission with Maz (2018) - Ka-Pao, Mechanic #2, Pilot *Michael Jackson's Halloween (2017) - Additional Voices *Regular Show: Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special (2015) - Goose 1, Playco 1 *Regular Show: The Christmas Special (2012) - Bear *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special (2013) - Farmer Jimmy, Turkey *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Werewolf *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park VI: Halloween Special (2016) - Vampire, Vampire 3 *Regular Show Presents: The Real Thomas: An Intern Special (2014) - Aisa Goon 2, Karpov, President David *Star Wars: Resistance: The Escape (2020) - Bolza Grool, Executioner *Star Wars: Resistance: The Recruit (2018) - Bolza Grool, Hapless Pilot, Orthog *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Annihilation: Earth! (2015) - Rocksteady 'Web Animation' *Batman Unlimited (2015) - Solomon Grundy *DC Super Hero Girls (2016-2017) - Ares, Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts (2019) - Commissioner James Gordon *Disney LEGO Frozen: Northern Lights (2016) - Ski Patrol Officer 1, Troll 1 *Lego Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape (2016) - Hoskins *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D. Sentry (ep1), Additional Voices *Lords of War (2014) - Ogre Warlord (ep2) *Off the Curb (2011-2012) - Fred *Our New Electrical Morals (2013) - Business Cat, Delta Blues Crooner *Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy (2009) - Additional Voices *Vixen (2015) - Police Sergeant Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Juzo (ep1), Patron 5 (ep1), Shuzo (ep4) 'Anime - Dubbing' *Marvel Future Avengers (????) - Crossbones, Odin, Red Guardian *Naruto (2005-2006) - Gato, Villager (ep19) *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2018) - Kakuzu, Gato (ep265), Team Announcer (ep452), Test Subject (ep91), The Third Raikage *Ultraman (2019) - Shin Hayata/'Original Ultraman' *Wolverine (2011) - Shingen Yashida, Koh's Minions (ep11), Kurohagi's Minion (ep12), Madripoor Thug (ep7), Wedding Guest (ep10) *X-Men (2011-2012) - Beast/'Dr. Hank McCoy' *Zatch Bell! (2006-2007) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Diego Gomez 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Letter to Momo (2014) - Iwa *Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (2014) - Hulk, Ren *Batman Ninja (2018) - Gorilla Grodd, Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 1 (2018) - Adroc Thurston *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Loz *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Marui (Janitor) *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Old Party Guest, Toichi Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Truth Chronicles (2008) - Big Bear (ep1), Satan (ep1) *With Lee in Virginia (2015) - Elmira Guard, Gen. Winfield Scott, Jim Mullens, Sgt. Jefferson 'Audiobooks' *A Very Strange Trip (2011) - Additional Voices *Ai! Pedrito! - When Intelligence Goes Wrong (2011) - Commander Jose, President *Battlefield Earth (2016) - Ker *Death Waits at Sundown (2012) - Additional Voices *Shadows from Boot Hill (2012) - Additional Voices *The Baron of Coyote River (2010) - Additional Voices *The Headhunters (2011) - Additional Voices *The Hell Job Series (2014) - Additional Voices *The Sky Devil (2013) - Additional Voices *The Toughest Ranger (2012) - Additional Voices *Tomb of the Ten Thousand Dead (2012) - Additional Voices *When Shadows Fall (2012) - Additional Voices 'Motion Comics' *Marvel Rising (2019) - Hulk (ep5), Police Officer (ep5) *Uncharted: Eye of Indra (2009) - Daniel Pinkerton 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2008-2014) - General Liddell, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Christmas Chronicles (2018) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Born to Defense (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Lord (2004) - Additional Voices *Fist of Legend (2000) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan's Project A (2000) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Jet Li's The Enforcer (2000) - Additional Voices *The Defender (2000) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend (2000) - Additional Voices *The Legend 2 (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A-X-L (2018) - A-X-L *Beowulf (2007) - Additional Voices *Charlotte's Web (2006) - Sheep Group *Dead Silence (2007) - Clown *Detective Pikachu (2019) - Additional Voices *Enchanted (2007) - Troll *Foolish (1999) - Redd Foxx *Hellraiser: Revelations (2011) - Pinhead *It (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Jupiter Ascending (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Predators (2010) - Additional Voices *Prometheus (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *Saban's Power Rangers (2017) - Goldar, Putties *Shazam! (2019) - Sins *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Alien Scavanger (Niima Outpost) #3, Crowd/Background Walla, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack) #4 *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) - Bargwill Tomder *Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) - Additional Voices *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Abomination Vocal Effects, Hulk Vocal Effects *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Goblin Voice Performer *Wonder Boys (2000) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Big Time Rush (2013) - Agent (ep71), Lizardian Leader (ep71), Pilot (ep71) *Supernatural (2018) - Colonel Sanders (ep280), Phantasm (ep280) 'Web Series' *SockPuppet Theatre (2012-2013) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham City Lockdown (2011) - Solomon Grundy *Command & Conquer: Rivals (2018) - Additional Voices *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade II (2011) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - Red Hulk *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Hulk *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Demogoblin, Mysterio *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Portal Power (2016) - Ice Bear, Rocksteady 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *300: March to Glory (2007) - Captain, Ephialtes, Mardonius *Age of Empires III (2005) - Ivan the Terrible, Additional Voices *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Ivan the Terrible, Additional Voices *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Marcus Longinus, The Morningstar *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Henry Leland, Shaheed, Terrorists *Artifact (2018) - Keefe the Bold, Sven, Treant Protector, Ursa *Assassin's Creed (2007) - Abu'l Nuqoud, Jerusalem Interrogation Target, Jubair al Hakim, Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Mario Auditore *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Mario Auditore *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - Additional Voices *Astro Boy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Fire Nation Soldiers, Fire Nation Villagers *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Fire Nation Soldier *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Bane, Carl Todd, Henchman#2 *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Bane, Inmates, Mr. Hammer Abramovic, Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold *Batman: Arkham City: Harley Quinn's Revenge (2012) - Inmates *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Militia, Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - D.E.O. Squad Leader *Batman Begins (2005) - Additional Voices *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Tony Alpert *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Cannonbolt, Forever Knight *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - Dragon, Enhanced Terracotta General *Bionic Commando (2009) - Grunt 1, Overwatch *BioShock (2007) - Additional Voices *BioShock 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Bulletstorm (2011) - Flytrap, Skulls *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Nikolai Belinski, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Maxis, Survivor 1, Survivor 2 *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Nikolai Belinski *Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (2018) - Nikolai Belinski *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Middle Eastern Enemy 1 (DS), SAS Soldier 2 (DS), US Commander (DS) *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Aku, Vilgax *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - King Kepheus, King Satyros, Soldiers *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Tim Lockwood, Additional Voices *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Lion, Narrator *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Assault Destroyer *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Conan (2007) - Additional Voices *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Street Bum *Conker: Live & Reloaded (2005) - Additional Voices *Constantine (2005) - Additional Voices *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (2017) - Dingodile *Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled (2019) - Dingodile, Komodo Joe, Penguin, Additional Voices *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *DOTA 2 (2011-2012) - Disruptor, Spirit Breaker, Treant Protector, Ursa, Warlock's Golem *Dark Void (2010) - Sarpa, Survivor Commander *Darksiders (2010) - Additional Voices *Darksiders: Genesis (2019) - Angry Head, Belial, Legion Siege Master *Darksiders II (2012) - Basileus, Belial, Blackroot, Frostbane, The Soul Arbiter, Undead General, Wailing Host *Darksiders III (2018) - Charred Council, Gluttony, Wrath *Darkwatch (2005) - Darkwatch Agent 2, Townie 2 *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - GAC, GAC Commanders, SWAT *Deadpool (2013) - Blockbuster, Cable, Earthquaker *Death Stranding (2019) - Mules *Destiny (2014) - Ancient Firewall, City Civilian, Xur *Destiny 2 (2017) - Xur, Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Cop 1, Male Vocalizations, Navy Admiral *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *Disney's Party (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Seth *Disney Infinity (2013) - Sheriff *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Hulk *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Black Smith *Disney•Pixar Games Ages 5+: Mike's Monstrous Adventure (2002) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2004) - Quinn *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks & Aardman: Flushed Away (2006) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Shifu *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - King Gong, Shifu, Yak Goon#2 *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Master Bear, Master Shifu *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Darnell the Elephant, Foosa Boss, Sailor *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Maurice, Rico *DreamWorks Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) - Animal Control Officers, Maurice, People of London *DreamWorks Megamind: Mega Team Unite (2010) - Destruction Worker *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - General W.R. Monger *DreamWorks Over the Hedge (2006) - Dwayne the Exterminator, Rat #2 *DreamWorks Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts! (2006) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game (2012) - North *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard (2009) - Bandit, Employee Suit, Mercenary Guard, Space Marine, Tentacle Beast of Tramm *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: Regeneration (2005) - Bloated Corpse, Male Deadite 1, Male Deadite 7, Rail Boss *F.3.A.R. (2011) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Rhonda, Tabitha *Fallout 76 (2018) - Chef Milo, Daniel Hornwright, Rough Male, Additional Voices *Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse (2012) - Additional Voices *Family Guy: Video Game! (2006) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Thing, Additional Voices *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Fat Princess Adventures (2015) - Militia Leader, The Music Box *For Honor (2017) - Stigandr *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - Araman, NPC (Male Berserker) *Fortnite (2017) - Additional Voices *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori *Gears 5 (2019) - Damon Baird, Deebees, Swarm Drones, Additional Voices *Gears of War (2006) - Damon Baird, Berserker, Locust Drone B, Victim#2 Stranded *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Damon Baird *Gears of War 2 (2008) - Damon Baird, Locust Boomer, Locust Drone, Tai Kaliso *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Damon Baird, Locust Boomer, Locust Drone, Thrashball Player#1 *Gears of War 4 (2016) - Damon Baird, Deebees, Richard Dalmore, Speaker, Swarm *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Ghosthunter (2003) - Priest, Redneck Crocodile Human, Warden McCarthy *God Hand (2006) - Debussy, Felix, Villains *God of War (2005) - Poseidon, Fisherman, Greek Soldier *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Civilian, Hades, Sailor *God of War: Chains of Olympus (2008) - Atlas, Persian King, Soldier *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) - Lanaeus, Midas, Zeus *God of War II (2007) - Typhon *God of War III (2010) - Ares, Barbarian King, Typhon *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (2011) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Eye of the North (2007) - Ogden Stonehealer *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary (2011) - Covenant A.I. *Halo 3 (2007) - Brutes *Halo 3: ODST (2009) - Brutes *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Happy Feet (2006) - Elder Penguin, Lovelace, Other Skua *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: The Grand Tournament (2015) - Skycap'n Kragg, The Skeleton Knight *Hearthstone: Whispers of the Old Gods (2016) - Malkorok *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Hammers of Fate (2006) - Defender, Dwarven Warrior, Godric, Shieldguard *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) - Giovanni, Quroq, Assassin, Mangu *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Olaf, Zeratul *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Angel, Demon *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Doomsday, Gaslight Joker *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Bane *Injustice 2 (2017) - Bane *Iron Man (2008) - AIM President, Afghan Soldier, Maggia Soldier, Obadiah Stane *Jade Empire (2005) - Iron Soldier, Captain Ing *Jet Li: Rise to Honour (2004) - Additional Voices *Just Cause (2006) - El Presidente Salvador Mendoza *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Civilians, Creatures *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Fortune Red *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Red 4, Dud Bolt, SunGuard 2, TrandoshanCon, TrandoshanFlu, TrandoshanMel *Kinectimals (2010) - Captain Blackwood *Kinectimals: Now With Bears! (2011) - Captain Blackwood *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Olfie, Stone Goblin, Stone Goblin King *Knack (2013) - Morgack *Lair (2007) - Burner, Farmer, General Atta-Kai, Prisoner *LawBreakers (2017) - Nash *Left 4 Dead (2008) - Infected Sounds *Left 4 Dead 2 (2009) - Infected Sounds *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Crow *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Solomon Grundy *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Ares, Black Adam, Black Manta, Clayface, Killer Croc, King Shark, Mongul, Perry White, Solomon Grundy *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Disney•Pixar The Incredibles (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Dennis Nedry *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Hulk, Volstagg *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Doctor Doom, Hank McCoy/Beast, Hulk *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Incidental Dwarves, Incidental Uruk-hai *MadWorld (2009) - Big Long Driller, The Shamans, Von Twirlenkiller *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Mephisto *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Hulk, The Thing/Ben Grimm *Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth (2012) - Hulk, Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Beast, Blob, Hulk, Juggernaut, Mandarin *Marvel Powers United VR (2018) - Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt, Hulk *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Beast/Hank McCoy, Ghost Rider, Hulk *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Hulk *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Ghost Rider, Hulk *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Brekken Tarius, Portieri (Bridge) *Mass Effect (2007-2008) - Saren Arterius, General Septimus Oraka, Inamorda, Ka'hairal Balak, Michael Petrovsky *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Warden Kuril *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - General Septimus Oraka, Ka'hairal Balak *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Bulrathi Emperor, Silicoid Emperor (Announced) *Medieval II: Total War: Kingdoms (2007) - Additional Voices *Metro: Exodus (2019) - Bandit, Cannibal, Slave, Teacher *Microsoft Flight Simulator X: Deluxe Edition (2006) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Nemesis Orcs *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Helm Hammerhand, Nemesis Ologs, Ranger *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Kha-Beleth *Minecraft: Story Mode: Season Two (2017) - Jack (ep1) *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Torr *Narc (2005) - Civilian, Cop, Eddie Jackson, Fish, Thug, Weapons Dealer *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kakuzu *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Drakonack, Turtum Guardian, Werhond *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Hubert, King Skarl, Torakar/Master Torak *Nickelodeon The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Dennis, Additional Voices *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Crab Sarge, Plant Bully, The Mawgu *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Dr. Letz Shake *Overwatch (2016) - Soldier 76 *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Bosun, Koehler, Portuguese Soldier, Spanish Guard *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Bruno *Prince of Persia (2008) - Additional Voices *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (2010) - Ifrit *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice (2007) - Additional Voices *Rage (2011) - Curtis, JK Stiles, Rusty *Rango (2011) - Bad Bill, Brawler, Jumper, Mr. Timms, Shooter, Undead Zombie *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg#1, Felton Razz, Shiv *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Mr. Eye, Neftin *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (2004) - Joe *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Agorian#1, Libra, Snowball *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *République (2015) - Mammoth (ep4) *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Resistance 3 (2011) - Brawler *Rise of Nightmares (2011) - Gregor *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Ares *Rise of the Kasai (2005) - Large Enemy *Robots (2005) - Additional Voices *SWAT 4 (2005) - Allen Kruse, Andrew Taroone, Male Suspect 4 *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Case File#3: Frights! Camera! Mystery! (2003) - Chef, Sly Ripley *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Baronhood, Blue Beard, Pete Smithers *Scooby-Doo! Unmasked (2005) - Black Knight, Caveman, Chinese Zombie, Circus Strongman, Ho Fong, Joe Grimm, Zen Tuo *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Ghost of Redbeard, Mr. Samson, Sheriff Buddy McDowd *Secret Service (2008) - Agent Doyle, President Richards, Additional Voices *Shadow Complex (2009) - Paramilitaries *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Demons *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Gigantus, Slam Bam, Warnado, Zook *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Slam Bam, Zook *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Fizzy, Griznik *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Cloud Breather Dragon *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Owl Guard, Penguin, Sabertooth Guard, The Grizz *Space Chimps (2008) - Additional Voices *Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) - Nitro Venderhoss *Spider-Man (2018) - Rhino, Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Atrocity, J. Jonah Jameson *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Sandman/William Baker, Scorpion/Mac Gargan *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Carnage *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino, Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Splatterhouse (2010) - Miscellaneous Monsters *Spyro: A Hero's Tail (2004) - Additional Voices *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Cyrus, Lateef, Nevin *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Zeratul, Rory Swann *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Zeratul, Marauder, Rory Swann *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Rory Swann *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Zeratul, Rory Swann, Additional Voices *Star Trek: Bridge Crew (2017) - Starfleet Admiral, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (2006) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Jumptrooper, Riot Trooper, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Gormax Guardian, Grand Martial Cheketta, Valen-Da *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016-2018) - Gnost-Dural, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Doctor Oggurobb, Exalted, Tanno Vik, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Master Gnost-Dural, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Chief Hurkwill *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2019) - Additional Voices *Starhawk (2012) - Crowd, Mayor Jonas Clayton, Outcast, Rifters *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Melty, Woodies *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) - Dogpound *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - Rocksteady, Slash, Stone Warriors *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Resistance Soldiers *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - J. Jonah Jameson, Maxwell the Magnificent, Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich, Russian Mobster *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Muton *The Darkness (2007) - Kamikaze Darkling *The Elder Scrolls: Legends (2017) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr (2019) - Sanzagh, Shando-ri *The Golden Compass (2007) - Iorek Byrnison, Samoyed, Servant *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Hulk, Classic Hulk, Green Scar Hulk, Grey Hulk, Joe Fixit Hulk, Maestro Hulk, Professor Hulk *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Meadow, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Grishnákh, Haradrim Archer Unit, Haradrim Officer, Orc Officer, Orc Warrior Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Half-Troll Marauders Unit, King Dain, Sauron *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Agandaūr, Farin *The Lord of the Rings Online: Shadows of Angmar (2007) - Gimli, Nos Grimsong, Tryggwe *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Agent Johnson, Roland, SWAT/Soldier *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Komodo, Munya, Zon *The Sims 4 (2014-2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get to Work (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get Together (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Mulgarath, Redcap *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Captain Tai Lastimosa *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Civilians, Terrorists *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Bumblebee, Megatron, Ratchet, Sideswipe *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Megatron, Metroplex, Ratchet *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Dreadwing, Vehicon Helicopter, Vehicon Tank *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Demolishor, Devastator, Grindor, Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots (2009) - Devastator, Demolishor, Generic Decepticon 3, Grindor *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons (2009) - Devastator, Demolishor, Generic Decepticon 3, Grindor *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Megatron *Transformers: The Game (2007) - Drones, Ratchet *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Megatron, Omega Supreme, Ratchet, Trypticon *Tron: Evolution (2010) - CLU, Kevin Flynn *Tron: Evolution: Battle Grids (2010) - Bosh, Kevin Flynn *True Crime: New York City (2005) - Additional Voices *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Descendants *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Daniel Pinkerton, Guardians, Serbian Soldiers *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Brute, Daniel Pinkerton, Hired Thugs, Lt. Draza, Serbian Soldier *Undead Knights (2009) - Gloucester *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Orlok the Eternal, Randall Moore *Unreal Tournament III (2007) - Krall, Reward Announcer, Twin Souls Male *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *Van Helsing (2004) - Valerious the Elder *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II (2009) - Aurian, Davian Thule, Dreadnought, Space Marine "Voice of God", Warlock, Additional Orks, Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Araghast, Bloodletter, Thule, Ulkair, Warlock *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Bloodletter, Space Marine, Thule, Ulkair, Veldoran, Voice of God *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices *Where the Wild Things Are (2009) - Bull *WildStar (2014) - Announcer, Creature Voices, Draken Male, Drokk, Granok Male, Grumpel, Holo-Crypt, Hydroflux, Jariel The Archon, Megalith, Scout Malius, Squirg Hat, Stormtalon, Visceralus *Wipeout: Create & Crash (2013) - Hazel Von Robonuts, Professor B. Awulf, Zombie Zed *Wipeout 3 (2012) - Furball, Hazel Von Robonuts, Kenny *Witchblood (2017) - Mr. Pathemore *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017) - Curtis Everton, Demont Conway, Kevin Bannon *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Eitrigg, Grumnus Steelshaper, High Commander Halford Wyrmbane, Lord Waycrest, Vorrik *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Meryl Felstorm, Monster Voice Effects *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Juggernaut, Additional Voices *X-Men: Next Dimension (2002) - Magneto *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Additional Voices *X2: Wolverine's Revenge (2003) - Juggernaut, Magneto, Sabretooth *XCOM 2: War of the Chosen (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aion (2009) - Additional Voices *Anarchy Reigns (2013) - Newscaster, Additional Voices *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Baelheit *Bayonetta 2 (2014) - Valiance *Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night (2019) - Benjamin Judd *Blue Dragon (2007) - Elder of Paches Town, Guard, Soldier, Szabo *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - GC Soldier, Soldier *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Lester *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Biggs Callux *Jeanne d'Arc (2007) - La hire *Judgment (2019) - Kyohei Hamura *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Magnus, Poseidon *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - CLU, Kevin Flynn *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Seidatsu *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Rubrio *Lineage II (2004) - Male Orc Fighter *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - DOD Official *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Beast *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Mighty No. 4 Seismic *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Genin C, Monkey, Tradesman *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Ibushi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Kakuzu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Kakuzu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Kakuzu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Gyuki the Eight-Tails, Kakuzu, The Third Raikage *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Gato, Kakuzu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Kakuzu, The Third Raikage *Ninja Blade (2009) - Businessman *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Marbus, Tengu *No More Heroes (2008) - 5: Dr. Shake, Randall Lovikov *Operation Darkness (2008) - Geheime Staatpolize, SIS Agent, U.S. Army Soldier, W. Heer Schulze *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Dorgengoa, King Albioth, Sherio *Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (2019) - Doujun, Jinzaemon Kumano *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Chewgi, James Shirogane *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Largo Potter *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Jean Townshend *Vanquish (2010) - Daniel Grassi *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (2005) - Frost Tiger, Joker *Viewtiful Joe 2 (2004) - Frost Tiger *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Bahamut *World of Final Fantasy Maxima (2018) - Bahamut *Yakuza (2006) - Terada Theme Park Attractions *Disney character meet-and-greet (????) - Darth Vader *Jedi Training Academy (2015) - Darth Vader *Star Tours 2 3D: The Adventures Continue (2011) - Gungan Captain, Stormtrooper 1, Wookiees Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (722) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (81) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2020. Category:American Voice Actors